JJ's Surprise
by Jewelbaby
Summary: JJ has a few surprises for the team in "lofi"


AUTHOR'S NOTE This is who i think should have been waiting for JJ in "lofi"

JJ Prentiss Morgan Hotch and Reid all came into the hotel they were staying at in New york to find the newspaper front covered in the murders. "You would think the papers would wanna keep a lid on this." Prentiss said.

"Not gonna happen." JJ said taking the paper.

Hotch happened to look over to see none other than Jason Gideon standing at the desk. "Gideon?" Hotch asked. JJ turned and smiled at him

"Hey all." Gideon said getting hand shakes from all.

"What brings you here?" Morgan asked.

JJ was happy to see him she had missed him the past 2 nights. "Me." JJ said.

"What are we missing?" Prentiss asked.

"You guys wanna get some food. Me and JJ can you fill you in." Gideon said.

"Definitely." Garcia said coming up behind Morgan.

"Wait Jason who's the cute little bundle behind you?" Hotch asked.

Gideon turned around and picked his and JJ's 5 month old daughter out of her carrier. "Guys this is Faith Marie Gideon." JJ said taking her daughter from Gideon. There were shocked faces all around.

"Come on let's go and get some food and we'll explain this all to you." Gideon said picking up his luggage as well as Faith's carrier.

HOTEL RESTAURANT

Gideon JJ Hotch Reid Prentiss Garcia and Morgan were all sitting down and Gideon began his story. "Me and JJ got together just after the first time Frank McAlister lured us in." Gideon said.

"So wait was Sarah your girlfriend or what was she?" Reid asked.

"Sarah was an old friend from back in the day. We had decided to have dinner that night to catch up." Gideon said.

"So the look on JJ's face was one of worry for a lover." Prentiss said.

"You got it." JJ said giving Faith a bottle to keep her quiet.

"Ok so we got the dating part. But if you guys were dating Gideon why did you leave the bureau?" Morgan asked.

Gideon ran his hand over Faith's head. "JJ came to me and told me she was pregnant. I was shocked I had no clue I could have a second chance at being a dad again. About the same time my son Michael had called and asked if we could have lunch. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to make amends with my son. So I turned in my resignation or better yet retired and drove to Arizona where he lives." Gideon said.

"How is Michael doing?" Hotch asked.

"Fine. He's a dad himself. I got to meet my granddaughter while I was there. Any ways I told JJ to keep working til she couldn't no more." Gideon said.

"So the over sized shirts and skirts?" Prentiss asked.

"I hid it pretty well til I was about 6 months." JJ said.

"That's why you were always sitting at a table." Reid said.

"Yes it was." JJ said.

"And the family leave time in the middle of November?" Hotch asked.

"Faith was born November 30th At 5 pm." JJ said.

"The best birthday gift anyone has given me." Gideon said smiling at JJ.

"So she's 5 months almost 6 months old?" Garcia asked.

"That's right." JJ said..

"Why hide this from us?" Prentiss asked.

"I asked JJ to keep our relationship quiet when I left. I didn't want anyone to think that our relationship was anything but supervisor and co worker." Gideon said.

"Until the Hinkle event." Hotch said remembering Gideon's face when they learned JJ and Reid were at the place where Hinkle had his equipment.

"Yes until the Hinkle case. When we walked into that barn and saw all those dogs dead I thought they had gotten em both. But then JJ came out from her hiding spot and I was relieved a little." Gideon said.

"And JJ you didn't seem surprised about his departure." Morgan said.

JJ smiled. "We talked about it. We both said what was needed to say. I told him my news. He told me he needed to speak with his son. If you think I was gonna begrudge him that you're sadly mistaken." JJ said.

"So my question still hasn't been answered. Why keep the pregnancy from us?" Morgan asked.

"Cause if I told you I was pregnant what would your first question been?" JJ asked rocking back and forth with Faith.

"Who the father is." Morgan said smiling.

"Well all I have to say is it's about time you both found happiness." Hotch said.

"I second that." Morgan said.

JJ smiled and turned Faith around in her arms and smiled at the baby smile she was getting. "What's my girl been doing?" JJ asked.

"Alright give her up JJ. You're her mom but now she's got a few aunts and uncles who want to get to know her." Morgan said. JJ passed Faith over to Morgan who instantly was talking to her.

Gideon reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "Well here's something I am willing to share with you all. Morgan just gave me a great opportunity." Gideon said turning his chair around and looked at JJ. JJ looked at him curiously.

"JJ we've been through a lot together. But we've gotten through it together. Tonight in front of our friends I would like to ask you to do me the honor of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?" Gideon asked smiling. Garcia and Prentisss both had huge grins on their faces.

JJ smiled softly. "Yes. Yes I'll marry you." She said leaning over and kissing Gideon passionately. There was a big whoop from Morgan and clapping all around. JJ and Gideon both pulled away smiling. But the cheerfulness was short lived when JJ's phone rang. "Agent Jureau." She said.

After a few minutes she closed her phone. "Another body. This one at the Federal office." JJ said.

"Let's go." Hotch said standing.

Morgan handed Faith to JJ who kissed her. "I'll see you later baby girl." JJ said handing her to Gideon.

"Actually Gideon would you mind helping us on this?" Hotch asked.

"Sure. I'll stay at the station while you guys do the leg work." Gideon said smiling.

"JJ phone Rossi tell him we got another one?" Hotch said.

"I'm here." David Rossi said.

"Good. We have another body at the Federal Building." Hotch said.

"Damn." Rossi said.

"David Rossi I don't know if you know Jason Gideon." Hotch said.

"I've heard of the man. Good to meet you." David said shaking Gideon's hand.

"Same here." Gideon said.

"Alright let's go guys." Hotch heading towards the door.

"Wait who's the baby?" Rossi asked.

"JJ's surprise." Morgan said wrapping JJ in a hug.

END


End file.
